Transformer Name Poems
by Misfitschibis
Summary: My TF Poems Are Back better than ever! updated! feel free to request!I'm starting on the Energon Tranformers So Request!
1. Hotshot

Misfitz: Hotshot do the disclamer

Hotshot:NO!

Misfitz:PWEASE?

Hotshot: If it'll get you to leave me alone yes

Misfitz:OK whatever, just do it!

Hotshot:Ok thenMisfitz Here Dose not own Transformers of any sort. Just her weird runway imagenation.

Taka:Hi!

Misfitz:Thank you!

Hotshot:(walks off)

* * *

**H**ot-headed 

**O**ptimus Prime owns him

**T**oo fast

**STUBBORN!**

**H**ates Misfitz, loves misfits Quote "Can't live with you.Can't live without you." Unquote

**O**pen road lover

**T**he only Autbot with a blackmailing minicon named Jolt


	2. Sideswipe

Misfitz: Sideswipe this is your poem you do the disclamer

Sideswipe: Ok Misfits over there does not own us.She just owns the image thingy

Taka: That would be me thank ye!

Misfitz: Thank you Sideswipe

* * *

**S**mart codebreaker 

**I**s very huggable

**D**ubed Hotshot as "Bro" And Blurr "Comander Blurr"

**E**asy To be friends with

**S**talks Blurr

**W**onderful to be around

**I**nexperienced

**P**rone to being tied in a parashute

**E**xperienced in the arts of hugging-the-life-out-of-people


	3. Blurr

Hotshot: He wont do it Misfitz

Misfitz: Blurr could you please do the disclamer?

Blurr: No I won't, get Hotshot to do it

Hotshot: HA! Told you!

Misfitz: PLEASE!

Blurr: Hotshot she's your friend make her stop

Hotshot: She will if you do the disclamer.

Blurr: Ok Misfitz Does not own us, just that purple haird Thing

Taka : HEY! I'm NOT a thing!

Blurr: Happy?

Misfitz: You can go now.

Blurr: Good (Walks off)

Misfits: He's No Fun at all

* * *

**B**lue

**L**istens to orders whan given no questions asked

**U**ptight

**R**eally wish Sideswipe would stop calling him "Commander Blurr"

**R**eally Really Quiet


	4. Cyclonus

Misfitz: Due to obvious reasons Cyclonus will not be doing the disclamer.

Hotshot: Then who will?

Misfitz: You.

Hotshot: Fine Misfitz does not own us Just the Weird thing with the Purple hair

Taka: Your just doing that to MakemeAngry arent you?

Misfitz Alrighty then!

* * *

**C**onstantly cackles 

**Y**ucky (Sorry Couldn't find any other word to discribe him with Y)

**C**onstantly making stupid puns and jokes

**L**oser!

**O**nly Insane D-con

**N**eeds to get mental help and a good joke book

**U**seless. Unless used as target practice.

**S**leeps after battles


	5. Jetfire

Misfits:Jetfire p-

Jetfire: SAY NO MORE!Misfits does not own us other wise she'd be in the show with her name in the credits. She only owns Da Purple Thingy!

Taka : I've had a conversation with you about calling me that and I'm NOT doing it again.

Jetfire:...anytthing else... OH YEAH! HIIIIIIIIIIIII GAMAFOX!

Misfits:Thank you Jetfire you can go now.

Jetfire: GOOD NIGHT MAMII!

Taka: Enough! You not watching any T.V. while eating P.S.I.E.(See note below) before recharge again!

Jetfire:NOOOOOOOO!

Misfits:(shakes head)

* * *

**J**et 

**E**ats P.S.I.E (See note below)

**T**akas Best Friend

**FLYS! _HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLLLLLYYYY! _**(That song is from Peter Pan)

**I**gnores what Taka says

**R**eally likes GamaFox

**E**asy to be friends with.

* * *

P.S.I.E, Stands for Pixe Stix Infuse Energon 


	6. Starscream

Misfitz: Just like the Cyclonus one. Starscream will not be doing the disclaimer.So all of you can go home.

Screamer fans: AWWWWW !(Go home to play with Starscream plushies)

Jolt: BEEP BEEP BEEP WHISTLEBEEP BEEP BEEP-!(Translation: Misfits dosen own us or Taka-)

Taka: THANK YOU JOLT!

Jolt: BEEP BEEP BEEPWHISTLE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!(Translation:Your welcome. Anyway or the Minicons would be speaking in plain English)

Misfitz: Thank you Jolt.oh and did you get the footage of Hotshot sucking his thumb and cuddling a Teddy bear?

Jolt: BEEP WHISTLE BEEP BEEP! (Translation:Your welcome, And yesI did)(show Misfitz a tape)

Misfits:YES! PAYBACK FOR BREAKING MY IPOD!

* * *

**S**mart enough to out smart a bug 

**T**alks to himself to much.

**A**ir born (Cue Peter Pan song _He can fly!_ like in the Jet fire one)

**R**eally needs to make a club under the name "I Hate Megatron Anonymous"

**S**eeker

**C**oolest D-con

**R**eally needs to take "How to be social 101"

**E**asy to accuse of stealing the Skyboom sheild

**A** wonderful traitor

**MEAN!**


	7. Rad

Misfits:Rad p-

Hotshot: Not here. He's out on a date with Alexis

Misfits:(snaps fingers) I knew it!

Hotshot:oook I'll just do the disclamer Misfits dosent own my sorry behind or anyone elses for that matter just the purple thing

Taka:...

* * *

**R**eal name is Bradly (cue pointing and snickering from the peanut gallery) 

**A** great friend to have.

**D**osen't seem to be the next Tony Hawk on Highwire


	8. Jolt

Misfits:Jolt its your trun!

Jolt: BEEP BEEP WHISTLE BEEP BEEP!(Translation:Misfits dosent own us just Taka)

Taka:(Smiles verry big)

Jolt:WHISTLE!...(Translation: She scares me...)

Taka:(Frowns)

Jolt:BEEP BEEP BEEP!(Translation: Sorry)

* * *

Jumps to Hotshots rescue 

Overreacts when Hotshot want him to powerlinx

Loves to blackmail

Turns into a copter


	9. Alexis

Misfits:A-

Jetfire:NO! Let me do it! MISFITZ DONSENT OWN US!

Misfits:ok...Thanks! Gamafox thank you for Hotshots voice actors last name. Hotshot and Jetfire won't Quit buging me!espesally Jetfire!

Jetfire**:HI!HI HI HI HI HI HI!HIIIII**!(Hugs the living daylights out of a Gamafox plushie while humming the Transformers theme)

Hotshot: Oh finaly!

Misfits:SEE!Anyway is really sucks Brent isn't doing Hotshots voice he did such a good job I mean he did both Armada and Energon

Hotshot(Twitches)She scares me & Jetfire scares me

Jetfire: **_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

Misfitz:...

* * *

**A**wsome 

**L**oves Starscream better than Rad (cue Sitting in a tree song with pointing and snickering)

**E**asy to beat the boys in smarts

**X**(so sorry can't decribe her with x)

**I**sn't stupid

**SUPER SMART**!


	10. Fred

Misfits:F-

Hotshot: Don't even think about it he's not here

Misfits:AND you know this how?

Hotshot:(shows a Transformer sized post-it note reading "Sorry I'm not here I'm at a chinese buffet and I won't be back -Fred")

Misfits:Ah, that would explian how you know where every one is...

Hotshot:(shows Reader another post-it note reading "Misfits dosent own us just taka")

Taka:TT

* * *

**F**AT! 

**R**eally needs to go on the south beach diet

**E**ats too much

**D**imwitted keeps calling people by the wrong name


	11. Billy

Misfits: -

Hotshot:Don't bother

Misfits: Hotshot would you like my job?

Hotshot: Depends

Misfitz: On what?

Hotshot: How much the job pays and if the company partys invites hot femmes

Misfits: HOTSHOT!

Hotshot: What?

Misfits: Hotshot, One I don't get paid Two this isn't s company

Hotshot: Then I don't want your job I like my disclamer job: Misfitz dosnt own us

Misfitz:...Fine then.

* * *

**B**ully

**I**s friends with Fred

**L**oves to be mean.

**L**oser

**Y**ucky


	12. Weeljack

Misfitz: Thanks to Hotshot for some connections, lost fingers, hurt feelings and an applacation to a psycologyist to sort things out between the two. We were able to get Weeljack to due the disclaimer.

Fans of Weeljack:YAY WEELJACK!

Fans of Hotshots:STUPID WEELJACK HURT HOTSHOTS FEELINGS AND HIS FINGERS!

Hotshot:...(siting in corner with a really big hanky face hidden by arm one finger wraped in a bandage(poor guy))...I have no-sinffle hic- rude comment at this time...but thanks to my loyal fans and friends-siffle hic sinflle- (blows nose in hanky (HOW he did it I don't know), runs into aroom, hides,bursts out crying, fans follow to comfort him and go in to the room)

Fans of Hotshot:YOUR WELCOME!

Weeljack:All of this for a discailmer...(starts walking in to the room to beat up Hotshot but is stoped by reallly big secrity gaurds)

Misfitz: Don't you dare Weeljack you have no cule how much it costed to pay that psycologyist. just do the disclamer and apologize to Hotshot.

Weeljack:(shakes head)Fine, Misfits dosent own us just the **STUPID PURPLE HAIRD THING!**

Taka: QUIT THAT RIGHT NOW!

Misfits:( Shakes head)

Taka:...

Weeljack:Happy?

Misfitz:No go apologize to hotshot!

WeelJack:**NO**!(warps out)

* * *

**W**as a Friend of Hotshots 

**E**asy to anger

**E**asy to not be friends with

**L**oser

**JERK! it wasn't Hotshots falut!**

**A** person in need of a psycologyist

**C**an't afford a psycologyist

**Killer!**


	13. Carlos

Misfits:I'm not going to bother Hotshot do the diclamer

Hotshot:(Still depressed about the Weeljack thing)Leave me alone!(Blows nose in hanky which is now covered in snot EW!)

Misfitz:You know if you keep this up you'll end up comiting sucide and then there will be roits from your fans

Fans:WHAT SHE SAID!

Hotshot: I don't care!

Fans:OO!)mob Hotshot and spray him with depress-be-gone)

Hotshot:(all happy now)OK! Misfitz dosen't own us shes just the president of my fan club!

Taka:AND?

Hotshot:And she only owns Taka

Taka:Thank you mr. I'm-gonna-go all-boo-hoo-for-attention!

* * *

**COOL!**

**Awsome**

**Relly nice**

**Love chicks**

**Over uses grindor!**

**Spanish**


	14. Red Alert

Misfits: R.A. could you-

Red Alert: Sorry can't too busy! (Runs about the med bay with... things) that Depress-B-Gone stuff messed with Hotshots system

Hotshot: Oh look a flying bovine!(cow for those who don't know)0.o

Misfits:(Reads a can of Depress-B-Gone ) 0.o No wonder!

Red Alert:What?(stops what hes doing)

Misfitz:Not to be used on 16 foot robots or taller side effects include: weridness, abnormal behavior,and tireness

hotshot:LOOKIE!LOOKIE! LOOKIE! A FLYING PIGGY!

Red Alert:O.o Oooook...

Misfits(Has a big needle and sticks into Hotshots butt) Nighty Nite Hotshot!

Hotshot: Ow! That huuuurrrt- ZZZZZZZZ

Misfitz: Now can you do the disclamer?

Red Alert:(twitches) Misfits dose not own us just Taka

Taka: NowI feel sorry for Hotshot

Fans: There he is! Lets give him our get well and sympathy cards! (Mob Hotshots bed side table and cover it with cards)

* * *

**R**eady for an emergency

**E**asy to get angry with if your Hotshot

**D**osen't think that Hotshot should be exposed to Depressed-B-gone any more.

**A**ways ready

**L**ost isn't easy when you have to operate on Smokescreen

**E**ver watching the kids

**R**eally wants another job

**The** best of the best


	15. Thrust

Hotshot: Due to sponatious thing poping up in her Agenda Misfits wont be able to do the disclamer so basicly she doesn't own us and never will

* * *

**T**he ever hating conehead 

**H**as lots of funny names

**R**eallyreally smart. Smart enough to out smart a...um...A Sloth! (No offense to sloth lovers out there)

**U**nicrons follower

**SQUIDHEAD!**

**T**ough enough to kill a bug


	16. Demolisher

Misfits:Thanks to Mr .Nice Weeljack I don't really know why he did, but he manage to get Demolisher to do the disclamer

Demolisher:(Thinking wait does he even think at all?)... stupid Weeljack just wait until I get back...

Misfits:Yes alrighty then Demolisher do the disclamer

Demolisher: Right then, This stuipd fleshie thingy

Misfits:Its Misfits, Demolisher

Demolisher: ... Right...Misfits Dose not own us. Thank Primus for that.

Misfits: Thank you

Demolisher:Can i leave now?

Misfits:Yes BYE Demolisher!

demo:Thank Primus(warps out)

* * *

**D**uh he demomlishes stuff 

**E**asy to anger on a bad day or has been annoyed by Cyclonus

**M**egatrons pet

**O**verlistens to Megatron

**L**oves to tend to Megs every whim

**I**snt very smart

**S**ure is funny lookin' in energon when he gets his new body (well to me he dose to me)

**H**ere lies Demolisher loyal to Megatron to the end (heres what his grave is going to say)

**E**asy to want to kill if he gets to suck-upy in a episode

**R**eally needs to get out more


	17. Megatron AKA The Funky Horn Dude

Misfits:Due to**_ Really_** obvius reasons Megatron will not be doing the disclamer

Hotshot(Fully healthy now):Misfits dose not own us otherwise shed be in the show and we'd be able to turn into humans as well

Misfits on and plase give me word that decsribe Scavenjer with the letters in his name and ones for Smokescreen & Optimus Prime (don't ask)I'd apprecate it!

Special thanks to:Kiwi Rai Rai yeah I know I'm running out but that dose not mean I won't continue theres thouands of Transformers left out there to do I just can't do a Megatron or an Optimus one over and over again!

* * *

**M**ove over Darth Vader heres someone else to rule the universe! 

**E**very one hates him well... every one but Starath

**G**alvatron is his Other name

**A**wsome horns meggy!

**T-R-O-U-B-L-E!MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY!**

**R**eally really creepy and if your him you'd probibly take that as a compliment

**O**ver uses "Yessssss"

**N**ot really the one you'd expect to be ballroom dancing unless he was REALLY desprite


	18. StalkerI mean Sideways

Misfits:due to **_REALLY REALLY REALLY _**obivus reasons the sick ...I mean Sideways won't do the discliamer

Hotshot:Watch it Missy!

(all of a sudden Sideways appears)

Sideways: I heard that Misfits or should i say Miss Heather Lynn Rolwley!

Misfitz:One You prenouced my last name wrong is Roll -E! (Spelled Rowley) Two: **_STALKER! _**I bet you follow me every where and watch me at night puting my Pjs on you sick-

Hotshot:Watch it!

Misfits:...B-

Hotshot:OO!;MISFITS!

Misfits: HOTSHOT GET RID OF HIM PLEASE!

Hotshot:Under one condition

Misfits:What?

Hotshot:Don't start saying bad things agian there are kiddies here!

Misfits: Deal

(Hotshot Shoots at sideways who disappears)

Hotshot: I love my job (blows top of pluse cannon) Misfits dose not own us she just owns the sobing imagenation over there

(we see taka sobbing)

Taka:NOOOO why why why Jetfire why did you steal my pixie stix supply?

* * *

**STALKER!**

**I** HATE HIM!

**D**ont mess with him!

**E**asy to hate!

**WERID!**

**A STALKER!**

**Y**ou don't want to date him!

**S**mart enough to out smart himself and a whole zoo filled with stuipd and insane animals!


	19. Optimus Prime

Misfits:Thanks so much gama to show my graditude Jets is going to do random things you've probibly always wanted him to do Jets Hit it!

Jets:Glady!(tap dances) Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da daa!

Misfits:Next!

Jets:(Break dances)WEEEEE!

Misfits:Next!

Jets:(Stands on his head) Lookit me! OW! Fuild is going to my head! (falls)

Misfits:Next!

Jets:Um...(Bounces on impossably large trampoline and does a back hand spring then a front hand spring)WEEEEEE! Am I done yet?

Misfits one more!

Jets:ok uh( makes him self look impossably cute) Ain't i a cutie?

Misfits: thank you jetfire! and now we have Optimus doing the discalmer Optimus?

Optimus:Remind me to ask you how you got him to do that later anyway Ms Fitz dosent own us just Ms Taka

Misfits:Thank you Optimus now then every one say thank you to Gama Fox

Optimus:Thank youGamaFox

Red alert:(too busy give card that show graditude

Blurr:TT Leave me alone

Jets:I already show you but i'll do it again THANKS GAMA FOX!

Sideswipe:Thanks GamaFox

Hotshot:Thanks GamaFox

Jolt:BEEEP BEEP WHISTLE BEEP BEEP!(Thanks Gamafox!)

(at the d-con base)

Cyclounus :Who?

Weeljack:Stuipd humans!

Demmolisher:(Being the suck up that he is)Ummmm thanks?

Sideways:...

Megatron:How the (Censer beep) did you get in here!

Starscream:TT

Thrust:Get the... Away from me!

(back at the Autobot base)

Misfits:Thats everyone I think This Poem is brought to you by Gama fox! Soon behalf of all humans who arent here thanks!

* * *

**O**nly sane person on the team  
Personaly makes it his job to watch over the humans  
Tough to beat  
Isanley smart  
Motivates his team  
Ultimatly the best leader of all time  
Special cause he has the matrix of leadership (or what ever it called) 

Pleased to know the D-Cons lost  
Ready to fight at any time  
In every season  
Makes sure his team is in check  
Execlent in being a leader


	20. Scavenjer

Misfits:AIIEE!you did it again! Jets Hit it!

Jets:Oh goody! ( Does ballet) Lookit me lookit me I'm soo Purdy!

Misfits:NEXT!

Jets:(Dances like N'syc)Sick and tired of hearing all these peoplle talk about  
about whats the deal with this pop life  
and when is it gonna beat out?

Misfits:Next!

Jets:(recits the alpabet backwards)z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,i,h,g,f,e,d,c,b,a! Ta DAAA!

Misfits Next

Jets:Uh (Chugs about 5000 gallons of P.S.I.E. nonstop) UGGh that wanint (wasnt)werey sssmart(passes out)

Red Alert:Jetfire You did it again after i just told you not too! Him and that Gama fox ( shakes head)l Misfits don't make him do that again!

Misfits :I didn't tell him too he did that of his own free wil

Red:Well make sure he doesn't do it again anyway

Misfits Right then I don't own them I do the thank you but Scavenjer is sleeping AGIAN!

* * *

Strong  
Couragious(sp?)  
Always asleep after a battle  
Very smat  
Easy to get angry with if hes sleeping when you want stuff from him  
Never really losses  
Genious(well, he did get hotshot to stop getting his but (kicked)  
Energetic...rarely  
Really hates being called old 


	21. Smokescreen

Misfits:Well then Gama fox my friend either you enjoy Jetfire doing stupid stunts or you geting good at this Hit it jets!

Hotshot:(walks out)( has a Rather large jetfire costume)Red still has him he told me to do it insted

Misfits:(snorts)Hotshot You look rediculise in that!

Hotshot:Oh Shut up!

Misfits fine just do what what ever your gonna do

Hotshot: glady!( starts break dancing )

Misfits:Hotshot thats jetfires thing!

Hotshot:Well SORRY! How bout i just get sideswipe to ballroom dance with me insted

Misfits:Thats fine

Hotshot:SIDESWIPE GET YOUR AFT IN HERE!

Sideswipe:(walks in with a tux on with a bow tie and all)What she actully want us to do it?

Hotshot:Just shut up and start danceing this costume is riding up my aft! OW!

(Ballroom dancing music play and Hotshot and sideswipe dance for a good five mintues)

Sideswipe:(sideswipe had hotshot in a dip drops hotshot)TA DAA!

Hotshot:OW!Thats the last time i do that!

Misfits Thanks Hotshot!

Sideswipe Misfits dosen't own us or we'd actully be doing this on Public tv!

* * *

Super friendly  
Mostly uses the sky boom shield to save himself(or optimus)  
Kind  
Energetic(again sometimes like scavenger)  
Smart  
Couragious  
Really tall  
Enjoyabe to be around  
Equaly or almost as strong as scavenger  
Nice to all cept the d-cons 


	22. Tital wave

Misfits: thanks Delta silver! I forgot about Tital wave Than agian it could be because hes so Stupid I hate stupid people unless there used for other peoples humor i'd get sideswipe to do something stuipd for you but hotshots ... um how to put it...busy with him right now about yesterday and Blurr won't do stuff for me..any way really your from Finland? thats so cool! I bet its nicer there (no hurricanes) than it is here in Florida! and don't you get snow over there?I bet you do lucky! all Florida get is RAIN!and sunburns...

Hotshot:(smacking sideswipe across the face)YOU ARE AN IDOIT! YOU DON'T DROP PEOPLE WHEN YOU HAVE THEM IN A DIP!

Sideswipe:(geting slaped by hotshot)OW I'mOW Sorry Ow I Wont OW OW OW Do it again!OWIE!

Hotshot:(stops)You better not!or i'll slap you again!

Misfits:Um right then I don't own them just taka whose not here right now

* * *

Tall like a lamppost (no, wait a minute... five lampposts!)  
Invincible (almost...)  
Dimwit  
Able to combine with Megatron/Galvatron  
Likes his own name 

Worker  
Aircraft carrier  
Very impolite (well, look at what he did to Hoist!)  
Energon version more intelligent


	23. Energon Ironhide

(20 years later)

Misfits:Hi every one I'm working on the energon guys so here we go! Ironhide do the disclamer!

Ironhide:TT Ok.. Misfits dosn't own us Just That thing with the purple hair

Taka:ITs TAKA TAAA-KAAA God!

Misfits:Thats enough taka Ironhide you woludent happen to know where Hotshot is do you?

Ironhide:No sorry.

Misfits:Aha! so he wants to play hide ' n' seek does he?

Ironhide:TT?

(elsewhere in ocean city)

Hotshot:(in a hole where he's hideing)HA! she'll never find me to insult my new look!

* * *

Is a Rookie! 

Really stubborn just like is idol ( H-O-T-S-H-O-T )

Over exicted about working with Hotshot

Newbie!

Hotshots Bigest fan!

Isn't happy about baby siting Kicker (he'll get over it)

Dosen't like Misfits much (he'll get over that too)

Easy to Love and be friends with


	24. Snow cat

Misfits: well then by some magical

Snow cat: yeah right you threated me by geting rid of me with your magic if i didn't do the disclamer

Misfits:Did i say that?

(snow cat nodds he's tied in chains onto a wall)

Misfits: Really?

Snow cat: Would i ever lie to you?

Misfits: Yes...

Snow cat: TT

Misfits: Just do the disclamer before i give you to Optimus to deal with.

Snow cat: Misfits Does not own me or anyone else THANK THE HEAVENS!

Misfits Now do your yodel and i'll free you

Snow cat:( Does his Trade mark yodel Misfits frees him)

Misfits:Now get out off here you Cyclonus wannabe

Snow cat: AM NOT!

(He leaves)

* * *

Snow rider! 

Newbie

Over does it on yodeling

Will he Please SHUT UP hes a Cyclonus wannabe!

Cat? why is the word cat in his name that makes no sense to me

Annoying (or Apples if you want if your Kiwi Rai Rai! Tee hee!)

Talks to much


	25. Kicker

Misfits:Aha! there you are

Hotshot: noooooo she found me!someone tell her not to make fun of me!

Misfits:Why would i do that your me BEEEESSST friend!(squeezes hotshot around the head)

Hotshot:YAY SHE DOESN"T OWN US!

* * *

Kicks Ironhide 

Ignores Hotshot

Cute in my friend caylas eyes

Kewl!

Easy to get angry with if your Hotshot

Really really rebellus


	26. Alpha Q

Misfits: Ok Alpha-Q will not be doing the disclaimer he creeps me out and Kiwi if you think these are funny real my fire works for the boys in space its funny you'll love it apples for all! and yesI try to update every day I hate keeping people wait and please if you have time could you R&R Baby for a week? Its your destiny!

Hotshot:She dosen't own us and kiwi movie quotes are becoming contagus

* * *

Always changing his face thingy 

Luaging face is creepy if you stare at it long enough

Poor Alpha Q lost his planet to Unicron

Hes creepy!

Apples!(I don't know i ran out of things that decribe him with a

-

Queer (not gay queer. werid queer)


	27. Red alert Cybertron

Misfits: ok wow its been awhile!

Hotshot I'll say

Misfits sorry my friend fans and things out there I'm skipping it to Cybertron! so to start off its Red alert!

R.A.:Good Primus my me?

Misfits: Cause you got that funny accent!

R.A.:What accent?

Misfits:that british one

R.A. Whats Britsh?

Misfits: just do the disclaimer!

R.A.: Misfits dosen't own us otherwise jolt wouldn't be speacking english

* * *

Really like Armada Red alert 

Easy to get angryat if your Hotshot

Doesn't know what British is

Alarm goes of if he transforms

Loses his temper at Both Hotshot and Misfits

Easy to love science!

Radical Doctor!

Tired of Hotshot running off and not listening and always being right


	28. Jetfire Cybertron

Jetfire:(twitches0

Misfits: WOWIe! I made a new discovery!

Hotshot :Annnn that is?

Misfits: Jetfire's habits never die!

Jetfire(trying not to lose it in front of Vector prime and scattorshot)

Misfits/hotshot:5...4...3...2...1...0!

Jetfire:(loses it)HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAMMA FOX!

Vetor Prime: Is something wrong with Jetfire?

Scattorshot:(sickers)

Jetfire(bounces about with a now raggy Gammafox plushie)

Misfits: JETFIRE YOU CAN STOP NOW YOUR SCARING VECTOR PRIME!

Jetfire: NEVER!(chugs 10 yeat old PSIE)

* * *

Jocular(means-funny, comical, etc.)  
Expert(he is 2nd in command after all)  
Transforms into a space shuttle ( actully a jumbo jet thing now)  
Friendly  
Incredible  
Rank-2nd in command  
Energetic all the time 


	29. Mr Nerodic! Alright Scattorshot

Misfits: HELLO FRIENDS! Miss me?...Na you had too have missed me! Well anyway I'm In the control room with Scattorshot...Scattorshot say hello to your loving fans

Scattorshot:( thinking: Hotshot whyed you have to go and bring her here?) Hello!

Scattorshot fans: HELLO LEADER!

Scattorshot: THE HELL! Oo

Misfits: ANYWAY we owe Delta Silver for this although i was working on a Scattorshot one that i might post here also but thats OK! this is one is good too sooooo Scattorshot please say thank you to delta and say the annoying disclamer

Scattorshot: Thanks Deltasilver and Misfits does not own us otherwise shed make me more nerotic than i already am

Misfits: Thank you Scattorshot your now dismissed to go freak out about the incomin' D-cons on the Screen!

Scattorshot: WHAT! ( looks at the consol starts having a nervos breakdown) ACK!

* * *

'S an armored vehicle.  
Cynic!  
After enhancement becomes a missile tank  
Tiring voice (...I actually like it, though...)  
Truly funny in most scenes, despite his voice  
Odd face (where the heck are his optics? Don't tell me they're behind that black visor...)  
Really clumsy  
Sets immoderate standards for himself  
High-strung  
Overanxious  
Tiny for an Autobot (...man, Jolt's almost as tall as he is!) 


	30. OVERRIDE!

Misfits: YAY Your Alive Gammafox Unforunatly Jetfire Went to counsoling with Vector Prime soooooo I've got Jetfires laky ( Scattorshot) doing the Thank-you-for-the-poem-so-i'm-gonna-go-do-crazy-stunts-for-ya-segment!

Scattorshot: Do I have Permission to beat the Slag out of Hotshot when were done? ( Dressed up at jetfire)

Misfits: TT

Scattorshot: I'll take that as a no

Misfits: Good now go do something Crazy!

Scattorshot: WHAT! you only said I had to Dress up like Jetfire!

Misfits: No I didn't!

Scattorshot:...I Hate You

Misfits: Hate is A Strong Word

Scattorshot: Fine...I'll do me Best impresssion of Jetfire! (pulls out aGammafox plushie and Clears throught) ... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(breathes)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAMMAFOX!

Misfits: That was AWSOME! Do it agian!

Scattorshot: Hell No!

Misfits: Fine Since were on the speed plant and this is Overrides poem Override will you do the honors?

Override: My Pleasure Misfits Does not own us if she did shed make me look a heck lot more femmine! YAY!

Jolt: I wanted to do it!

Misfits: Jolt this isn't your poem!

Jolt: But still! Its fun!

Ransack: ( Watches)

Crumbolezone:(watches)

* * *

OUTRAGIOUSLY FAST  
Very fast  
Energetic  
Really smart  
Is a FEMALE!  
Dis likes ran-sack and crumple zone(big time)  
Extremely kind yet competetive 


	31. Vector Prime

Misfits: Alright people! you kept asking Idid do a Vector prime one!

Vector prime: Do one what?

Scattorshot: One of those Name poems that she does shes gonna ask you to do the disclamer and say hi to the fans that won't stop spaming our Email! DON"T DO IT VECTOR PRIME!

Vector prime: What damage could she do?

Scattorshot: (points to Jetfire whos siting in a conrer stroking a Gammafox plushie)

Vector prime: Yes but thats just Jetfire and hes been like that for years hasn't he?

Jetfire: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAMAFOX!

Misfits: please just say the disclamer?

Vector prime: Whats a discalmer?

Misfits: Nevermind JOLT DO THE DISCLAMER!

Jolt: MISFITS DOES NOT OWN US!

Six speed:BEEP BEEP WHISTLE! ( Translation:What the?)

Misfits:( Gives jolt a cookie ) Good Jolt!

Reverb: Oo BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP WHISTLE BEEP! ( Misfits you Scare me )

Misfits: Not my Falut jolt likes cookies!

Jolt: COOKIESSSSS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Misfits any way

''Scattorshot sounds like Inuyasha 'cause Richard Cox voices both of them.

Ya know, in one episode he yelled 'Tarnation' - but I think Murdoch did a better impression of that one as Quickstrike in Beast Wars.

Heheh... I just love this little guy. Never expected Ihim/I to act heroically, but he did in episode 20: 'Ice'. He's becoming my favorite Cybertron 'Bot, along with Hot Shot, Red Alert, Thundercracker and Sideways. And Mudflap. Oh, yeah, mustn't forget Landmine, Override, Scourge and Ransack.''

I like Scattorshot Hes soooooooo funny heas now my second Fave to Hotshot! aisde from Jolt and ransack and Thundercracker and jetfire and...anyone else thats there on my favorits list that i forgot...just remember people I AM MISFITS THE MOST CRAZISIT HOTSHOT FAN THAT EVER WALKED THE EARTH MUHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA!

Scattorshot:...I'm your second Fave?

Misfits: Its Cause of yer accent you remind me of one of my friends its sooooooo funny!

* * *

Very nice! 

Easily fooled by Megatron in that one Episode

Calm

Teaches Minicons how to travel in time and stuff

Old...( Oo What was i supose to put?)

Really cool Time traveling abitly!

Primus's helper!

Really really really cool!

"Impudent youth. I've been doing this since before you were created." quote!

Misfits disturbs Vector prime

Eccentric


	32. Cybertron Jolt

Misfits: Thank you Gammafox for the poem I'm Hopeing now that the vector prime on is up peom will stop asking anyway I don't think you should have sent that poem ( points to jetfire pounding jolt)

Jetfire:DIE! (pound the living daylights out of Jolt

Jolt: HHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(breathes)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jetfire: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEIDIE! CURSE! YOU MINICONS WHY THE HECK DID PRIMUS HAVE TO MAKE YOU SO CUTE?

Misfits,Scattorshot,Hotshot,other minicons: Oo Make him stop!

Hotshot: Misfits doesn't own us thanks for not sueing her!

* * *

Just always fun to be around  
Only minicon that talks  
Lovable  
TV Junkie! 


	33. Cybertron Sideways

Misfits: Well Here we go Again With sidesways! HASBRO WHY THEY HECKDID THEY HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?

Hotshot: Misfits Calm Down! We can't afford another Psycologist!

Misfits: DARN! Oh well! heres the poem Thanks Delta Silver!

Reverb: BEEP BEEP WHISTLE BEEP WHISTLE! ( Translation: Due to the Fact Jolt is not presint and Sidesways isn't allowed 5 lightyears from Misfits I'll be doing the discalmer...Misfits Does not own us other wise Sideways would still be dead )

* * *

Seems to side with Starscream  
Is laughing like a maniac while changing his faction symbol  
Definitely not the one in Armada  
Entangled himself with Soundwave  
Wacko (clearly!)  
Always flying like if he had a drunken pilot  
Yielding (well, he does say 'Yeah' almost every time Megatron asks him to do something)  
So much cooler-looking than the one in Armada 


	34. Lori

Misfits: I'm way to lazy today to bother with the disclamer so Jolt hit it!

Jolt: MISFITS DOESNT OWN US!

* * *

Long black hair  
Obviously the brains of the 3 kids  
Rreally cool  
Inteligent(sp?) 


End file.
